Two Truths and a Lie
by my-chemical-romanoff
Summary: When Nick Fury suspects that something is up, Loki takes the impossible lie detector test. Drabble. Implied LokixNatasha.


He's led into a dark room, hands cuffed, yet there's still a grin plastered across his face. He knows he's in trouble, and there's a rush of adrenaline in place of what should be fear.

Nick Fury flips a switch to give the room an eerie fluorescent glow. "Sit down." He locks his eye on the trickster and points to a cushioned chair complete with a headrest and cuffs for the god's wrists.

An assistant dressed in all black approaches Loki and unlocks the handcuffs he currently wears before escorting him to the chair. Loki notices sets of wires attached to what looks like a torture chair, but still, he keeps grinning. All the more fun! His wrists are soon tightly bound on the chair's armrests and his head is secured in place. There's no looking left or right, only straight ahead to Director Fury's face. Loki hears Fury's assistant leave and Nick is standing behind a table, his face illuminated by the glow of a computer screen.

"Comfortable?" Fury drawls.

"Hardly," Loki snorts as he tries to move his neck.

"Good. Let's get started."

Another machine is activated and Loki feels a pressure around his wrists and skull.

"I'm gonna ask you some questions," Nick states. "And for your own good, I expect you answer truthfully." Nick lifts up a tablet for the god to see. "See these?" he asks, pointing to a set of green lines that are rising and falling as seconds tick by. "These are your vitals. You lie, and I'll know." Nick can tell there's a slight increase in Loki's heart rate, but he's still grinning like a boy on Christmas.

"How fun. Lying is my strongest suit," the god warns.

"Maybe on Asgard," Nick retorts. "Better not get your hopes up. I've had every agent here tested and Romanoff's the only one to pass."

Loki raises a brow in acceptance to the challenge. He's confident that he's a far better liar than she could ever dream of being!

"We'll start now," Fury advises, hands pressed against the tabletop. "Yes or no answers… Your name is Loki Odinson."

He wrinkles his nose in disgust and he observes the Director watch the screen with his vitals. "No."

A true answer, but there's evident scorn in his voice. "You don't see Thor as family, then?" There's a long pause.

"No."

All vitals seem normal, so Nick decides to mix things up. "Free response-this is always a popular one… You're stranded on an island and a box washes up onto shore-what's in the box?" The question is mainly to get the god out his bad mood, but Nick really wants to see how creative he can get. Stark's answer was his own private resort, Rogers' was a plane home. There were always two kinds of people…

Loki is thrown off by the odd question, but he takes a moment to think and play along with the riddle. "An airship," he finally answers. "Or the Tesseract," he smirks, just to see Nick throw him a glare.

"Do you still consider yourself an enemy?" Banner had answered this question with an ashamed 'yes' and Natasha, a stern 'no.'

"Of course."

"Given the chance, would you kill me?" Fury sees a glint in the trickster's eyes.

"No," he replies, eyes locked on the director's face.

Nick sees no change in his vitals. Funny, Romanoff answered that one with a 'yes.'

"Has Thor taken your little test yet?" Loki eagerly wonders.

"_I'll _be asking the questions here!" he says in a low growl. This gets him thinking back to the 'desert island' question… Thor had answered with coffee and Pop-Tarts…

"Agent Romanoff warned me that you planned to kill Agent Barton. Was this threat true?"

"Yes," Loki sneers.

By now, Nick feels that Loki's warmed up enough for the _real _questions that demand to be answered. "You've kissed one of my agents." It's a fact that's as plain as day. Everyone talked, and that meant trouble for a certain someone in the office. More particularly, a certain redhead who happened to be his very best.

Loki flashes him a knowing grin. "I believe that you already know who."

His brow furrows and his mouth forms a thin, hard line. "Has more than a kiss has been involved?"

"Am I in trouble because you feel that you have assumed the role of her father?" Loki chuckles.

"I'd like you to stay away from her," Fury coldly warns, "unless you'd rather face Asgardian justice."

"Did you know that she made the first move?"

Nick scowls as Loki's readings prove normal. "I'm gonna be keeping **both **eyes on you after this." He's going to have a _long _talk with Natasha about this. It should be none of his business, but there is a _very_ strict relationship policy in his workplace. He wants **none **of it!

"I'd be careful-Natasha is quite sneaky," Loki states, although he knows that Nick knows this. "Take this room, for example. She and I have become _very _familiar with this space."

Nick holds his breath and can't even look the god in the eyes anymore. He mentally counts to ten, then proceeds to leave the room to find his top Agent. She's going to have some explaining to do while hooked up to his trusty equipment…

Loki is now left alone and he continues to laugh. The joke is on not only Natasha, but the Director, as well. "Two can pass this test, Natasha," he chuckles. Loki only hopes that he gets to watch how the clever Black Widow can weasel her way out of the lie he had just told. He starts looking around, admiring how private the room is. No windows, one door… He can definitely see Natasha dragging him here for a good time. Hopefully, his white lie won't be a lie for very long…


End file.
